Aircraft may use insulation to prevent internal components from experiencing substantial temperature shifts when the aircraft changes elevation between landing and flight. The insulation also helps during sustained flight at flight altitude, and while the aircraft is located on the ground in hot weather or cold weather. For example, aircraft insulation in a cabin of a passenger aircraft ensures that passengers remain comfortable even when the temperature outside the aircraft varies substantially.
While an aircraft is in flight, moisture rises from the aircraft cabin and penetrates through insulation in the aircraft. The moisture then condenses out of the air and freezes to form ice crystals on the inside surface of the skin of the aircraft. When the skin of the aircraft is exposed to above-freezing temperatures, the ice crystals can melt. The water drips off of the skin of the aircraft and onto insulation blankets. There are penetrations/holes in the insulation blankets. Hence, the water running on top of the insulation can leak through these penetrations and drip onto the cabin interior, including ceilings and stowage bins. If this water gets past the ceilings and stowage bins, it can drip into the passenger cabin or cargo area, which is undesirable.